In The Middle of A Life
by Mayanah72
Summary: Adelina's life is about to change as she goes to America under the alias Grace Callen, G. Callen's little sister after they rescue Hetty From Alexia Comessgue


so I will try not to have an author's note before each CHAPTER BUT I will let you know there are some words in the first and second chapter that I have learned in Romani, and Callen and Adelina will be speaking in Romani so…

Disclaimers; I do not own any of the characters except for Adelina and her brothers, also I know Ivan is not a common name but I like it , and it seems to fit. I do own the first and second seasons on DVD. this takes place after episode Familia end of season two, but there are mentions of cases from season one and two. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. and please don't be afraid to comment.

* * *

The Middle of a Life

1.

My dearest Brother Ivan,

This book is for you; of all that I remember, over the past year and a half. This I hope gives you the feeling I am with you even though I am so far away, and I hope you enjoy my journey.

It was a Challenge being a ten year old girl with an imagination that went haywire at the worst time possible. All this daydreaming during school, at home, and even at church when I should have been paying attention to the sermon; it got me in more trouble than it was worth.

My parents would be angry for a short time but then they shrugged it off and went on with their work, excepting that this was who I was and would always be.

The only ones who did anything about my habit of daydreaming were my two brothers Andrei and Ivan. When they saw me daydreaming they brought me back to the present with little jobs that needed your brain to do it properly.

For all the daydreaming I did, I was doing well with school and all my classes, well almost all, there were a few that were after classes twice a week with Mistress Comescu one of the leading Families where I lived, she taught a handful of girls sewing and canning, sometimes history but some things seemed strange to me. So I began to watch and listen to everything I could but then I began to be distracted and fall behind in the lessons it seemed as if I was daydreaming more or at least that is what Mistress Comescu told my parents. I saw one of my older brothers who name was Andrei, many times I saw him talking to Mistress Comescu's nephew Nicolai and sometimes there were others.

One day I saw him walking around, and I thought he was just checking on me then I heard Mistress Comescu call him Sir. Andrei and I froze in fear, why would she call him that?

More questions formed in my mind and things went from bad to worse.

One day it all changed and I will never forget when the day dreams of my fantasy became real and I wished at times that I had never been interested in cops.

* * *

The day started like any other;

"Adelina, time to get up sweet heart, I already have let you sleep longer than I should have."

"Da Mama, I'll get up."

I continued to lie there a few moments more then I jumped up and rushed around getting dressed and getting my books together. I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mama had breakfast waiting for me but all I had time for was the two biscuits which were still very warm. I ran out the door forgetting my lunch pail,

"Bye Mama, see you later"

My mother called after me,

"What about your lunch …Adelina!"

But I continued to run towards the bus stop and didn't stop or go back which I should have, for it was the last time I saw my mother. I dreaded the bus the kids were always crazy and the bus driver was always cranky and there was always a very fine line between him losing his Temper and hurting something or someone. As I arrived at the bus stop I knew something was different it was quiet a little too quiet. The trip was shorter than normal; I gritted my teeth as I stepped down into the school grounds. I was not looking forward to school I was too tired of boring teachers and annoying classmates.

The day was grey and everyone was slow and the teachers dragged on for ever and I fell to daydreaming more and more. Finally my teachers were fed up with me and told me to wait outside for the last of my classes which was at Mistress Comescu's. It was just as well for it was 11:00 am and part of my school was over with for the day. As I waited on the cold stone steps in front of the school for the bus to take me home about four men entered the school yard, and I recognized them, there was Adelin he was about six feet tall and black slicked back with a smelly oil, then there was Florin, he was quite smaller than Adelin strong and quiet yet deadly, Benjamin was smart sturdy and stealthy, Adriane was the little baby so to speak but just as deadly as the others.

Once I saw them I knew I was in trouble, I acted as unafraid as I could, when they saw me they came towards me and I acted as I didn't see them but as they got closer they sped up and I grabbed my backpack and began to run. I weaved in and out of the swings as fast as I could, I was athletic and I was fast for ten.

I slipped through a hole in the fence that was covered over with ivy which allowed me a short breather but I continued on a moment later. I tried to stay ahead but pain began to shoot through my side. Eventually I came to a river I looked behind and saw they were drawing nearer, I jumped in and began to swim.

The water was frigid and it took my breath away, slowly I began to warm up. My pursuers were falling behind and I felt safe to exit the water. I walked out and headed back following the river but I was so tired and I was frightened, for I was entering a shepherd's field and there I was frozen they were not the friendliest bunch and I was terrified of their dogs.

I sat down near a large apple tree that was now bare of fruit and leaves; I must have dozed off for when I woke up I was staring up at a leaky roof with holes all over, the bright sunlight showed through and right into my eyes. I tried to stand up but pain shot through my legs and I fell with a cry of pain. A man hurried to my side and began to croon,

"Chow Puitsin kopi, Chefoch"

"Bine, my legs hurt a lot though. You speak Romanian very well, but you are American nu?"

"Da, Kopi,"

"Adelina?"

"Adelina then, I am from America how did you know?"

"Your accent, it just is not quite right, it must be more in your throat."

"I see."

We were still speaking Romanian and the man was trying to be more in his throat and there was a definitely an improvement and I gave him a smile of encouragement.

"I have a question for you Adelina, when we found you, you were soaking wet and very stiff, did you go for a swim fully clothed or did you take a bath with everything on or there is a third choice but as it is sunny and rather warm I doubt very much it is this choice, but since it is a choice I'll ask it; did you get caught in a rain storm?"

I laughed and responded,

"No it did not rain and I did not take a bath so that leaves the swimming, which I did do. I was running away from school, I do not like that place it is so boring and the teachers are no fun either, I thought a swim would be better."

He was grinning and massaging my legs, some of the pain was going away but I was still very stiff, I liked him but suddenly I realized I was in my slip and he was a man, I wanted to smack him to get him to leave but his hands were taking away the pain I had in my legs, I began to get drowsy again.

"What time is it, do you know?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact; it is almost two in the afternoon."

"Almost two, no way! Great, I'm going to be late…. May I have my clothes please, I have to go or I'm gonna be killed twice."

"Why is that?"

"Twice a week I have lessons after school, and the past four times I've been late. My parents are gonna kill me after my teacher does, and then maybe my brothers will too after my parents and my teacher!

"It can't be that bad, come on now."

Replied the man as he turned around to leave and get my clothes I saw he had a gun under his shirt tucked into his pants,

"You're a cop aren't you? Does that mean your friends are too?"

The man and turned to look at me a moment before answering me,

"How did you guess that?"

"Your Glock is showing. And I hear your friends over that way, how many are you?"

"We are four, and we aren't cops any more, we sort of resigned before coming here."

* * *

He left making his shirt cover the handle of his gun and then he was gone for a few minutes giving me time to think then a conversation Mistress Comescu had with Nicolai her nephew and my brother Andrei and it gave me a hint of satisfaction that I could maybe stop something before it got bad. When the man came back he brought another man who was holding a small teacup and saucer, the first man had a shirt in his hands and came in saying,

"When exactly are your lessons?"

"They are at a quarter to three but from the school to there is about fifteen minutes, we eat our lunch hang out a bit then class starts but I ran quite a bit so I'm not really sure where I am so that means I'm going to be late."

"I see, well you won't be late I can drive you and drop you off, but you will need to tell me where to go. This is my friend and partner Sam; he has some warm tea for you. It will help you warm up some, I am…"

"You are G. Callen." I said and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Okay, how did you know that Adelina?"

"You are supposed to be dead according to what that woman said."

"Well I am not dead but what woman are you talking about?"

"She was talking to my teacher the other day and the table, she is about my height hair cut like this and she wore glasses that hung from her neck with a chain, she showed my teacher a video clip of you getting shot. I had a feeling you weren't dead but the video sure made it seemed like you were. Is she a cop too?"

"Yes she is or was; she is our boss. We came looking for her because she left without telling us and we have heard nothing of her for a few weeks. We became worried about her."

"I see, well you will have some trouble in getting to her for she is a prisoner to a one Alexia Comescu No one has returned after being held by her."

"Do you know where she can be found?"

"No but my teacher might." I told him.

"Adelina, who is your teacher?" Callen asked

"Mistress Comescu and I think her name is Anna, why?"

"Adelina, your teacher is Alexia Comescu there is no Anna in all their family line, and I know this because I have been running from the Comescu for a good part of my life. They want me dead and I have no idea why but I have been investigating, and they have come up many times different first names but family names have remained the same, you may say I am on some sort of bad list. Oh, here your clothes aren't quite dry yet, this is one of my shirts so it will swim on you but you will be warmer."

"If you are on a bad list I'm on a, to go extinct list…."

"Why do you say that?"

"Um…. Well the past few months, I have been watching and listening to Mistress Comescu talk to the guards and some other people and I slipped a few days ago so she found out but I didn't know that until today when those men came after me at school. Hence the real reason for the swim…."

The man Sam suddenly spoke up and Callen had to do a quick translating session for him; he asked Callen something which Callen translated to me,

"Sam wants to know if you are willing to help us get our friend and boss out of there..."

"I would love to but I may just be a nuisance for you."

"I doubt that very much, Adelina."

"Well okay then what first?" I asked feeling a bit braver.

Callen looked over at Sam then back to me,

"We plan little one we plan. You may be late to class?"

"I don't care, a life is more important than a lesson in cooking or sewing, I'm in." I grinned at them.

so I will try not to have an author's note before each CHAPTER BUT I will let you know there are some words in the first and second chapter that I have learned in Romani, and Callen and Adelina will be speaking in Romani so…

Disclaimers; I do not own any of the characters except for Adelina and her brothers, also I know Ivan is not a common name but I like it , and it seems to fit. I do own the first and second seasons on DVD. this takes place after episode Familia end of season two, but there are mentions of cases from season one and two. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. and please don't be afraid to comment.


End file.
